


Frustration

by Anonymous



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blowjobs, Daddy Kink, Dom Victor Nikiforov, Hair Pulling, Hardcore, Katsuki Yuuri is Horny, Katsuki Yuuri is So Done, Language Kink, Light dom/sub undertones, M/M, Making Out, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Riding, Rough Sex, Russian Kink, VictUuri, Victor is a tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 11:38:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14736273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: yuuri gets frustrated while viktor mercilessly teases him throughout practice





	Frustration

Yuuri was frustrated. Very frustrated.

He was used to Viktor's teasing gestures and glances, reciprocating them himself but somehow, today didn't entertain him as usual. It just made him even more restless.

What made things worst was the fact that they still had a lot of things to finish, namely practicing for the upcoming charity ice skating event. The whole Russian team has joined every year but this year, a lot of other skaters have also been invited, including the Japanese skater himself. That just makes things even more hectic because Yuuri wanted to make a good impression and to do so, he needed Viktor's coaching.

 _How am I supposed to focus and impress the people when he keeps on fucking teasing me?_ Yuuri thought, biting his lip as Viktor skated his own program with grace and beauty, his face serene as he landed his quadruple toe loop. His body moved fluidly even without music, something Yuuri has always admired about his idol.

As Viktor skated past him, the champion winked seductively at him, adding even more sway to his slim hips. Yuuri glared at him but continued skating his own routine, huffing. A whistle distracted him from continuing with his own practice, frustrating him even more. "What's with you and Viktor today?"

Yuuri turned around to the source of the voice, seeing Phichit smirking. "You're not in your usual fluffy bubble instead, I can practically feel the sexual tension radiating from the both of you."

Yuuri rolled his eyes at his words. "Viktor's just being an asshole." The Thai raised his eyebrows at this, surprised at his best friend's response. "Now that's a new one." Yuuri shrugged and continued skating, determined to ignore anyone who would dare try to distract him again. "You won't be saying that later though~"

The rest of the morning was spent with Yuuri practicing and practicing his two routines and of course, they were breathtaking as usual but because of unfocused he was, he made a lot of mistakes on his jumps, aggravating his mood even more.

By the time practice was done, he was breathing heavily as he sat down on the bench, wiping the sweat off his brow. Viktor had been there to coach him a few times during their practice but not the whole time because he had to practice for his own routine and when he  _was_  helping Yuuri, well, not much was finished. Yuuri sighed, opening his bottle of water and drinking from it, feeling a lot better after. He slowly took off his skates, cleaning them afterwards and packing them inside his bag.

"Yuuri."

The younger skater looked up and saw his coach standing in front of him with his breathtaking smile. "Let's go home,  _krasivaya_." Yuuri took another gulp from his bottle before nodding and standing up, taking his bag with him.

The entire walk back to Viktor's apartment was silent, full of tension that needed to be released immediately.

As soon as they arrived and Viktor closed the door, he was pushed against it, lips slamming roughly against his as Yuuri's hands started exploring the length of his body. Viktor kissed back with the same amount of fervor, gripping Yuuri's hips tightly and pressing them against his own. "Mhm, I love how rough you are,  _dorogoy_."

The Japanese hissed against his lips, their teeth clashing as he struggled to pull Viktor's coat off, "I want this off," he whined demandingly. Viktor smirked at his frustration, eyes clouding with lust before switching places and pushing Yuuri against the door, this time rougher as their lips met once again.

"As you wish,  _moya lyubov'_ ," he whispered hotly into the kiss.

Yuuri moaned loudly at the endearment, tangling his fingers into Viktor's hair, pulling roughly in response. "A-Aah! Viktor!"

Viktor's coat went off first, then Yuuri's coat, and everything else covering the their bodies. He ended up pressed even more against the door, his legs wrapped tightly around the Russian's waist, now left in only boxers. Viktor's tongue massaged his as they grinded on each other, Yuuri moaning like a whore at the pleasure he experienced. "Fuck, h-hah, d-daddy, please," he nipped at his lover's lips, whimpering and grinding his hips harder.

The Russian growled, squeezing Yuuri's tight ass as he lifted him away the door and walked to their room, not breaking their kiss. He threw him roughly on their bed, stripping off his remaining clothing - which were both of their boxers - and pulled Yuuri to his knees on the bed. "Suck my cock."  
  
Yuuri obeyed without hesitation, sücking the tip lewdly before taking everything in. He made sure to make everything fit into his mouth, causing Viktor to bite his lip, eyes half-lidded in pleasure. Thank God for no gag reflex.

 _He looks so fucking hot like this!_  Viktor thought to himself, licking his lips and jerking slightly as Yuuri mewled around his cock.   
  
"You're such a slut for my cock, aren't you? Mhm, fuck," Viktor panted heavily, pulling Yuuri's hair and successfully pulling him away from his arousal. "Yuuri, can I fuck your mouth?"

Yuuri's eyes widened at the request before glistening with pleasure-filled tears, slowly laying down on the bed with Viktor on top, purring, "Fuck me all you want, Vitya~"

The older man groaned loudly before forcing his cock into the bottom's mouth, thrusting slowly at first, letting him get used to the feeling. Yuuri whimpered, a rushed and anguished look in his eyes. "Daddy, harder please!"

He groaned once again. "As you wish, Yuuri." And he thrusted into his lover's mouth with vigor, moaning as he did so.

Yuuri let out small whimpers, eyes filling with tears of pleasure mixed with slight pain as he sucked Viktor just the way he knew the man loved, both of their eyes rolling back in pleasure. " _Blyad', Blyad', Blyad'_ , Yuuri please! I'm gonna-"

His release was gladly welcomed into Yuuri's mouth, the younger man licking and slürping up every single drop. He swiped his tongue one last time over his lip before looking up the platinum-haired beauty on top of him with eyes full of lust. He pushed Viktor over, leaving him on top as the Russian stared in surprise, breath hitching at the look in his fiancé's eyes. "Vitya," he whispered breathlessly into the small space between the two.

Viktor immediately sat up, holding Yuuri tightly in his lap. "Yes, sweetheart?" The Japanese man whimpered which turned Viktor so fucking much and Yuuri rocking against him didn't help his situation. "Fuck me, please."

He growled loudly before attacking Yuuri's lips and forcing his tongue into his mouth as Yuuri clumsily reached for his cock, lining himself up before sliding down. They moaned simultaneously, Yuuri's nails raking behind Viktor's back.

He didn't waste time moving, bringing himself up till Viktor was completely exposed and slamming himself back down, groaning as he does. "Daddy ah!" He pants, drool and cüm trailing down his jaw as Viktor thrusted up. "You like riding me don't you? You beautiful fucking angel." Viktor whispered hotly, thrusting harder and harder, Yuuri's eyes rolling back in ecstasy.

"Tell me how much you love fucking yourself on my cock,  _vozlyublennaya!_  Tell me how good you feel." The younger man let out a strangled breath, tightening his hold around Viktor's neck and rocking harder. "Tell me, Yuuri."

He moaned loudly as he hit a certain spot inside him, Viktor noticing and abusing that spot immediately, letting a string of pleasured sounds come out of the beautiful Japanese man's lips. "Vitya, i-it's too much, please! L-Let me cum!" The Russian man hummed lowly, sweat consuming his body as he fucked Yuuri harder.

"Tell me first,  _moya lyubov'._ Tell me how much you want to cum, then I'll let you." As he said these words, he squeezed Yuuri's stiff erection, leaving the said man whining in pain, tears of frustration spring from his eyes. "Vitya!"

"Come on, Yuuri," he murmured into his ear, thrusting deeper as Yuuri screamed out in pleasure and pain. "It feels so good, daddy! A-a-aah! V-Vitya, please!"

He hummed. "I need more Yuuri." Another deep thrüst followed by a high-pitched moan. "V-Viktor! Your cock feels so fucking good inside me nngh, fuck! Ah!" He moaned like a whore, moving against the Russian once again, this time even faster.

Viktor cursed under his breath as he felt his own release near. "Yuuri, I'm close."

Yuuri closed his eyes tightly, breath catching as he moaned louder, fingers gripping Viktor's shoulders. "Fill me up, Vitya, please!"

Viktor groaned, releasing Yuuri's member as they both released at the same time. Viktor's cum filled up Yuuri's tight ass as Yuuri screamed out in euphoria, chest heaving in pleasure.

As they both slowly came down their high, Viktor smiled sweetly, kissing Yuuri's lips tenderly. Yuuri stared up at him, tired and dazed.

It was moments like these that the Russian man treasured the most. His heart swelled at the sight of Yuuri's face like that, finding him so beautiful and breathtaking. He'd fall in love with him over and over again.

"I love you so much, my beautiful Yuuri."

 

**Author's Note:**

> another victuuri oneee ! hope you enjoyed this as well :))
> 
> tumblr: therivaillephile  
> twitter: qoldenrivaille  
> wattpad: sxrdonically-


End file.
